Sheen Behind the Scenes
by phantomphan1992
Summary: A funny fic about the real Sheen, behind the scenes of the show. Pretty much they are all random things and will most likely not be connected. Disclaimer: I own nothing that will appear in this story, however, if this changes, I will note in that chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sheen Estevez stormed off the set. "Where's my trailer? I demand to know this instant!"

The nervous new director stammered, "R-right w-w-where you left-t it."

Sheen stormed up to him, "Do you expect me to walk all that way?" He was, of course, three yards away from it.

"O-of course n-n-n-not-t-t," the director managed sputter out.

Sheen was suddenly lifted by three stagehands and carried the three yards to his trailer plus the additional five feet to the nearest couch.

"Someone bring me a Purple Flurp, extra heavy on the flurp. And now!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are out of Purple Flurp. We can, however send someone to the Candy Bar to get some."

"Forget it! I will just go myself!" And with that, he stormed out of the trailer and outside the large studio door. He then walked the ten yards across the street to the door of the Candy Bar.

Once inside, Sheen walked up to the counter and said, "Hook me up with a Purple Flurp! And remember who I am."

Sam rolled his eyes and set the Flurp on the counter in front of the snobby eleven-year-old actor. He really couldn't stand this kid.

Sheen gulped the soda down and let out an extremely long extremely loud burp. He threw down the money and walked outside and across the street to the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't worry, Sheen won't stay like this the entire time, at least, I hope not.**

Chapter Two:

Jimmy cowered in the corner. _I will not let him see my fear. I will not let him see my fear._

"Jimmy, I need a foot massage. Give me one NOW!" Sheen yelled.

"AHHHHHH! Never!" Jimmy screamed.

"Excuse me… I never asked you if you wanted to give me a massage. I commanded you."

Jimmy walked into the room, trembling, and approached Sheen. He slowly sat down on the stool indicated and removed Sheen's slippers. Shortly after, he passed out.

"Who's going to give me a foot massage now?" Sheen complained to the authoress. Hey, that's me…

"Don't look at me," I said.

"Well, who then?" he asked.

"We need someone who can stand really gross smells…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry… I know… how about Carl?"

"No way! He'll start talking about llamas. I am sick of llamas. In fact, when I take over the world, there will be no more llamas."

"Well, guess what. I am the authoress and I say llamas are cool, so if that is what you would do if you dominated the world, I am sorry to say that I withdraw all support I have given you."

"I will get rid of you in my domination!" he cried.

"But if you do, your domination will be very short…"

"Grr…"

"And just for that, you don't get a foot massage in this chapter. Oh, and you have to listen to that yodeling CD Libby lent you."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**I must skip the next part, for if I included it, you might go as insane as Sheen.**

Sheen sat in a chair, drooling as the CD finally came to an end. He continued to sit and drool for sometime. For sake of saving time and space, I will simply skip to the next day.

Libby skipped into Sheen's trailer only to find him still drooling. She approached him and slapped him about fifty times. Once the sense had been knocked back into him, Sheen said, "Do I get a foot massage now?"

"This is still the same chapter, Sheen," I replied.

"Can you end it, because I really need that foot massage?"

"No."

Sheen growled at the authoress.

"You know Sheen; I could always turn this story around and make it all about Carl and llamas…"

"No!"

**And since I have run out of random stuff for this chapter, I am simply ending it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Sheen rolled his eyes as Carl rode through the room on the back of his pet llama singing his rather annoying Spy Guy Song.

"We're spies! And we're guys! And we like pies! I have eyes! We're…"

"Carl! No one wants to hear your song! And we are only spies on the show and even then it is only Jimmy, so be quiet!" Sheen yelled, halting Carl's song.

After Carl and his llama left, Libby came running over to Sheen's chair.

"Sheen… are we still going to the movies?" she asked in her best I-am-the-sweetest-little-girl voice.

"Of course Libby. I was thinking that we could go see the new Jet Fusion movie."

"But Sheeny Weeny… we have already seen that movie SEVENTEEN TIMES!"

"And what do you suggest we see? The new Ooey-Gooey movie?"

"…Yes…"

"Libby, Libby, Libby… when will you learn that I don't do girl movies?"

"BUT I WANNA SEE IT!"

**A/N: Stay tuned to find out who wins this argument… please review and vote for who you think will win. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here are the results of the poll: Sheen: 0; Libby: 50; Neither: 50. Now you must read to see who I decided gets to win!**

Chapter Four:

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

"Ooey-Gooey!"

"Jet Fusion!"

This argument continued for hours more. By the time it ended, the theater had closed, so they didn't go see any movie. They then agreed that the next night, they would go to the Candy Bar instead of the movies.

"I love it when no one wins," I said to no one in particular.

The next day, Sheen woke up, knowing fully that he had filming that day. But being the jerk he is, he decided to sleep-in until he was ready to wake up.

Around two in the afternoon, Sheen finally stumbled out of bed.

The new director was a no nonsense type of guy and fired Sheen. Sheen stormed out of the studio, know very well that they would be begging him to return. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right.

Grr… I hate it when Sheen is right.


	5. Yay! Phantom's Cameo Appearance

A/N: Ok… I couldn't resist… the _Phantom of the Opera_ cast will be making a cameo appearance in this chapter. So sue me… by the way, I don't own the Phantom or any related characters, but if I kidnapped Erik… ;D

Chapter Five:

"E-e-excuse me M-m-mister Sheen," the nervous new director called, "I was thinking we would try something new with this next episode…"

"And you decided this without checking with me first?"

"O-of course not... that's what I was doing just now… checking with you."

"What's your idea," Sheen yawned.

"We were thinking about having a guest appearance…"

"Will the guest out-shine me?"

"O-of course not, Sir… no one could ever out-shine you."

"Fine… now who is this guest?"

"Actually, it's multiple guests… the whole cast of _Phantom of the Opera_."

"What's that?" Sheen asked.

"Well, there is a novel written by Gaston Leroux, and play created by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and a musical-based movie staring Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum plus numerous other movies…"

"…"

Anyway, Sheen finally gave his consent and the whole_ PTO_ cast was brought in to the set of _Jimmy Neutron_.

"It should be called _Sheen Estevez_," Sheen said.

Ignoring Sheen, the authoress put herself in the story again and followed Gerik around like a drooling puppy… quite literally… drool and all. Jimmy abandoned Cindy and became a shadow to Meg Giry, and Carl decided it was his job to protect Christine. Raoul attached himself to… of all people… Mrs. Fowl. Madame Giry began teaching Cindy and Libby ballet and as usual, Joseph Buquet was up to no good, this time trying to break Mr. and Mrs. Neutron apart. Andre and Firmin were off being their idiotic selves, and Sheen immediately latched himself on to them and joined their new club, We Are Idiotic Managers And We Know It So That's Why We Created This Club or WAIMAWKISTWWCTC. Monsieur Reyer began working to tweak the theme song for this episode, with Carlotta and the chorus singing. Piangi was discovering these new things called soap and diet food. Crawford Erik was over in the corner doing his Phantom laugh. Lerik was over in the other corner creating a torture chamber to throw the managers in. The ballet rats were wreaking havoc, all the while looking out for falling set pieces. The auctioneer was trying to auction off Jimmy's inventions and act important.

Seeing all of these distractions, the director decided that the episode was never going anywhere and joined WAIMAWKISTWWCTC.

A/N: I think that covers everyone… If not, tell me and I will fix it and possibly give you a cameo appearance in the next chapter. Or if you have any ideas… just sign your review with whatever name you want to go by…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you, Ramiro, for the awesome idea for this chapter. Here is your cookie.

Chapter Six:

Professor Calamitous walked on to the set as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Hey, Calamitous!" Sheen called.

Calamitous froze in fear.

"Calamitous! Come here."

Calamitous turned slowly and stiffly and faced Sheen. He was scared to find out what Sheen wanted. Last time it put him in the path of eighteen hungry lions. Calamitous shuddered at the memory.

"I need a favor. Will you feed my pet snake?"

"You… you have a snake?" Calamitous gulped.

"Yeah, it's the most poisonous kind there is… I made Meldar get him for me."

It was a known fact that Calamitous hated snakes. "Wha… what do you want me to feed it?"

"These," Sheen said handing Calamitous a box full of squirming mice. It was also a known fact that Calamitous hated mice.

Calamitous knew what would happen if he didn't do this. "Su… sure," he managed to spit out.

"Hey, Dad!" Beautiful Gorgeous called out. However, upon spotting Sheen, she turned and ran out of the studio.

"Wait, Beautiful!" Sheen cried chasing after her.

Calamitous silently wished his daughter luck and went to meet his doom.

That day, they began shooting a new episode.

"_Ok class," Miss Fowl cried. "Today we will study photo-SYN-thesis!"_

_The whole class, with the exception of three students groaned._

"_Can anyone explain photosynthesis?"_

_Three hands shot up. _

"_Ok Ji-imy!"_

"_Photosynthesis is the process in green plants and certain other organisms by which carbohydrates are synthesized from carbon dioxide and water using light as an energy source. Most forms of photosynthesis release oxygen as a byproduct."_

"_Ve-ery good, Jimmy," Miss Fowl cawed. "Can anyone ELAB-orate?"_

_Again, three hands shot up._

"_Ra-MIRO."_

"_The process creates glucomorph which (A/N: according to my science teacher) is the building block of life. The organisms that create it are called producers and are at the bottom of the food chain. They are consumed by herbivores and omnivores, which are consumed by omnivores or carnivores. And most importantly, they use the sun, which is the most reliable source of energy on Earth."_

"_EEExcellent!" Miss Fowl screeched. _

_Cindy leaned over to Jimmy and said, "Looks like there's someone else here to give you a run for your money."_

"_Aw… that was just a lucky guess!" Jimmy replied._

"_Yeah, real lucky considering all the big words he used," Libby added._

"_Neutron, you're just mad because he out shined you," Cindy said as she glanced over at Ramiro._

"_Hey, Jimmy. That kid sounded really smart," Sheen said._

"_Yeah, he almost sounded as smart as you," Carl added._

"_He sounded smarter than you!" Sheen corrected Carl._

_Jimmy growled and the bell rang. The whole class, with the exception of Ramiro and Jimmy piled out. Jimmy glared at Ramiro as he came over. _

"_Hey, I'm kind of new here, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."_

"_Uhh… maybe," Jimmy replied._

"_Ok," Ramiro said sounding dejected. _

"_I was just heading over to the Candy Bar… you want to come?" Jimmy asked, hating to hurt people… unless they were villains… or Cindy._

"_Yeah," Ramiro replied._

_He followed Jimmy to the Candy Bar where he was immediately surrounded by their classmates._

"_Wow, you sounded really smart," Sheen said._

"_Yeah… much smarter than Neutron," Cindy added._

_Ramiro noticed Jimmy standing outside of the group and pushed his way over to him. He and Jimmy ordered and sat down. Cindy, Libby, Nick, and Brittany sat down at their table, Cindy sitting right next to Ramiro. They were all really excited because they finally found someone that was smarter than Jimmy._

_The group excitedly chattered as Jimmy stared down into his Purple Flurp. Ramiro made several attempts to include Jimmy in the conversation, but his attempts failed. _

_Afterward, Ramiro turned to Jimmy and said, "I'm really sorry about today… I didn't know… I really didn't."_

"_It's fine Jimmy said as he pushed past and walked home._

_Sheen and Carl instantly surrounded him. _

"_Hey," Sheen said, "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."_

"_But Sheen," Carl said. "It's not your birthday."_

"_So what?"_

"_Naw… I don't think I can make it," Ramiro said to hopefully prevent any further arguing. He walked away from the two boys and to his house._

"Hey!" Sheen cried, "If he doesn't come, then I don't get a present!"

"Um… sorry, sir," the newest director muttered.

_He won't last through today _Sheen thought and laughed inwardly.

Once again (authoress rolls eyes) , Sheen was right.

A/N: And now begins the search for a new director…

Whaddya think about Ramiro and Ramiro, whaddya think about your character?

I still could use some ideas… (hint hint).

Anyway, please review.

Please.

Pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream and cherries and a Sheen plushie and an Erik plushie and a Nadir plushie and…


End file.
